


Principio condicional.

by nylie



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando todo se va a la mierda, <i>ya todo</i>  se había ido a la mierda.  (o respuesta al prompt de cómo termino Jem cazando zombies).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principio condicional.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



> Escrito hace varias semanas ya para el festival de ITF en livejournal. Es cortito, pero supongo que tocaba subirlo aquí también, antes de que pierda la costumbre.

_Jem entiende. Le debe, al menos, eso. Por eso, no se preocupa cuando Kieren no llega esa noche, ni la siguiente; Jem cree entenderlo, y_ no – se - preocupa _, le da su espacio, y deja un cd con sus temas favoritos sobre la cama de su hermano._

 

*

 

Cuando todo se va a la mierda, _ya todo_ se había ido a la mierda. 

 

*

 

_Se duerme en la puerta de Kieren, esperando, durante una semana entera. Incapaz de entrar y romper el hechizo de la mentira. Despierta a media noche en su propia cama, arrullada y caliente. (Su padre la ha cargado en brazos, ella lo sabe, aunque nunca diga nada). Se levanta, y en puntas de pies, cargando, ahora sí, con una manta, vuelve acostarse sobre la puerta sin eco de la habitación de su hermano._

_Allí despierta en la mañana._

 

*

 

El primer pensamiento que tiene cuando atraviesa al zombie (en el propio living de su casa) con el atizador es: _si Kieren estuviera aquí_.   
(Pero Kier no está aquí).

El segundo es sobrevivir; no hay condicionales que valgan. 

 

*

 

Todo es un poco caótico luego. Al principio nadie sabe qué pasa, quienes son, _qué son_ , y luego empiezan a reconocerlos. Un primo, un vecino, _una persona_. Salvo que no pueden permitirse esos pensamientos. Tampoco tienen mucho tiempo de hacerlo. El viejo granero de la capilla se convierte en refugio y centro de operaciones: si la ayuda no viene, tendrán que hacerlo ellos. 

Bill Macy se hace cargo inmediatamente. Pronto se encuentran recolectando todas las armas del pueblo, las que han sacado de casa y las que deben ir a buscar. El comentario despectivo no se deja esperar cuando llega a los Walker y no tienen nada que presentar; alcanza con un simple _hum, por supuesto_ , para decirlo todo. Jem le mantiene la mirada, Bill Macy nunca le ha asustado. (Quizás porque Kieren nunca le tuvo miedo, _quizás_ ). Da un paso al frente, hasta que el hombre presta atención en ella. Es poco más que huesos y pechos desproporcionados, pero se mantiene estoica mientras entrega al atizador sin mediar palabra. Bill asiente, y no dice nada. 

Cuando se reparten tareas, y Macy grita: “Walker”, su padre se levanta torpemente y desorientado. 

\- No tú, idiota. La niña, la lleva las agallas en la familia. 

 

*

 

_(Jem grita todo el tiempo. Grita cuando su padre llega con Kieren en brazos, arrastrándose hasta caer en mitad de la calle. Grita cuando su madre quiere hablar con ella. Grita cuando no quiere escucharlos (no) discutir a ellos. Grita cuando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano no se abre. Grita cuando los muertos se levantan y empieza la guerra.)_

 

*

 

– ¡Puta! – el pedazo partido de hierro con el que se defiende es arrancado de sus manos y retrocede tanteando el suelo, buscando algo con que golpear al monstruo delante de ella o esperando encontrar la puerta del granero para encerrarse dentro con el resto. – ¡Maldita cosa podrida, tu y todos tus parientes! ¡Mierda!

Agarra un par de rocas y empieza a tirarlas, una tras otra, mientras sigue retrocediendo. El trayecto se hace eterno, el bicho putrefacto que tiene delante no puede ser mucho mayor que ella, pero se le hace inmenso. Las piedras parecen quedarse chicas y, aunque grita y maldice, nadie parece estar cerca. 

Finalmente, siente un golpe seco cerca de ella y se permite girar un segundo para ojear que es. Una _colt_ está a meros centímetros de su mano. Gana el instinto al conocimiento, la toma y dispara. 

_Una._  
Dos.  
Tres.  
Cuatro.  
Cinco.  
Seis. 

Grita con todo el odio de su alma a cada disparo. Cuando abre los ojos, el muerto está propiamente muerto, le queman las manos, le duelen los brazos y siente la espalda rallada de arrastrarse. 

\- Toda una soldado. –le dice Bill Macy, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse. Hay un brillo de orgullo en los ojos del hombre y Jem asiente, incapaz de saber que está sintiendo. 

Al enojo le sigue el cansancio y el susto, pero Jem nunca admite nada. En el interior del granero, Bill la arrastra con el resto de la FHV.  
Nadie quita la pistola de su mano. 

 

*

 

Las noches son terribles fuera de casa. Pero son aún peores cuando regresan.

(La guerra no ha terminado, pero existe una cierta seguridad de control que parece desvanecerse cada vez que aparece un pútrido nuevo, pero que todos prefieren ignorar. Tenemos la solución dicen las ciudades. Los curaremos, prometen. _Ri-dí-cu-lo._ ) 

Todo huele a vacío, como si los muertos hubieran dejado la muerte en el aire. Todo está revuelto, patas para arriba, hay sangre, barro, y vomito desparramado por cada una de las habitaciones de su hogar. Aún así, la puerta de Kieren está intacta. 

Su madre llora. Su padre calla. Jem, directamente, se niega a mirarla.

 

*

 

_Quiere disparar._

_Quiere disparar con todas sus fuerzas. Ni siquiera es por instinto de supervivencia. O por odio. Quiere disparar porque está enojada. Porque la dejó sola. (Porque, al final de cuentas, no entendía) Porque no estaba pero ahí está. (Porque no entiende)._

_Pero por todo eso, no dispara._


End file.
